Stranger in the Rain
by bjjoke
Summary: A stranger is the Light within the dark, damp forest. LightxOC, OneShot.


**Author's Note: I do not own any rights Deathnote.**

* * *

The tears fell silently, the sobs were drowned out by the pounding rain.

Why did he always have to be so stupid? Why couldn't he just-

The rained seemed to stop and fade away. She looked up into the eyes of the figure that stood before her.

Wiping a tear away, she looked down at her own self, then back up again.

"W-who are you...?" The girl stuttered. She pulled her knees closer up to her chest and pushed her body to the tree that she already leaned against.

The Man kneeled down to her height and wiped away a small tear from the girl's soaked cheeks. "Just someone passing by." He replied softly.

Her face flushed as she looked into his deep chocolate crimson eyes. They entered into her soul as a small smile began play on his lips. The girl looked up into them, violet soaked bangs falling away from her eyes.

"Such a beautiful young maiden." His finger brushed against her chin, causing the girl to blush. His other hand reached up to her face, brushing against her cheek. His eyes changed from their cool warmth to a saddened worriment. "Why should such a sadness ever fall upon your innocent soul?"

"I-I..." The girl moved away from the tree, and the warmth of the stranger who appeared before her. "I need to get home." She tried to stand.

Stumbling, she fell forward. The stranger caught her. "Careful." He said sweet. Wrapping his arms around the girl, the stranger pressed her against his strong body, her wet clothes sticking to his. She looked up into the eyes of the man once again. What strange mysteries he held within those crimson orbs.

"You'll hurt yourself." He added. The girl felt lost in his words, she stared at him, blushing. "I-"

"You're hurt." He said. A hidden smile melted within his stare. "You should not walk home alone." The stranger added.

"I shouldn't talk to strangers..." She trailed off. The girl was lost for words.

"And yet, here we are." He smiled. The girl found herself smiling slightly as well, her cheeks turning darker shades of red. "I should get back home." she said. She tried the pull away, and the boy let her go.

"Wait." His face changed slightly, back to concern. Enlacing his finger within hers, he held the girl at arms length. "Your clothes."

"I..." The girl looked at her own clothes. Her face turned a deep red when she noticed she could clearly see her undergarments through her soaked white blouse and skirt. Looking up, she found a slight smile on the man's face.

Taking his coat off, the boy took a step towards her and wrapped it around her shoulders. "It's not very smart to sit in the rain." He said to her softly. His eyes were calm and warm. "You could catch a cold." The stranger added. However, he pulled the girl within his arms once more.

"Perhaps, it would be smarter to allow me to walk you home. We wouldn't want you to get hurt." His eyes traveled slowly down her body to her feet. "And with your broken ankle, you won't get very far anyway." The girl looked down at her bare feet. How she ended up out here with no shoes was still a mystery to her.

The stranger looked into her eyes. He tilted his head slightly to the side. "What is a young girl doing out here by herself, anyway?" He asked.

She smiled a bit, "Oh just enjoying the view."

The man smiled at her. Gently placing his arm around her shoulder around her and pulled her close to his side. "Enjoying the view?" He raised an eyebrow.

The blush across her cheeks darkened to a new shade of red, a shy smile playing at the corners of her lips, "Maybe..."

His eyes turned and held a different emotion. Gripping her arm, the stranger leaned down and wrapped his other arm around her legs. Picking her up into his arms, he looked back at the dark haired girl once more. "So, which way home?"

She held on to him carefully, the blush never leaving her cheeks, "U-umm j-just out of these woods and down the street. It's an apartment block."

The man nodded, and began walking. He held the girl pressed against his chest. His warmth seemed to seep through her clothes. "It would be nice to know the name of the young princess whom I am rescuing." The man stated.

"Alyssa...y-you can call me Aly though." She spoke softly

The man smiled. "A beautiful name."

"Th-thanks...may I know the name of my hero?" _Who is soooo not Jesse for once, thank god. _She thought to herself.

The man's expression dropped slightly, and his eyes fell distant as he looked away. "I suppose."

Looking away, the stranger let out a soft, low sigh. "I guess you say I have had many names." He looked back at the girl with cool, strange eyes, and a half smile. "However, you may call me Light." He smiled even more. "Your Light."

"Light...I like that name..." Her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red as she casually leaned her head against his shoulder.

His eyes stared at her, and he smirked slightly. "Does your face always turn that shade of red when you meet strangers, or am I just special?"

"N-no! I-I don't usually get flustered as easily...." She whispered softly, trying to hide her face somehow.

Light pulled her body closer to him, burying her face within his chest.

His arms held her fragile body so gently. She felt her eyes begin to slip as the beat of his heart lulled her to a hazy sleepiness. The rhythm suddenly stopped as she was pulled away. "We're here." Light said.

She blinked a few times and glanced around their surrounding area, "Thank you." She replied softly.

The stranger set Alyssa down on her feet softly, careful of her broken ankle. However, he did remove his arm from around her waist. "Any time." He smiled sweetly.

Alyssa smiled, her blush returning to her cheeks as a small pink tint, a bit and reached up to hit the buzzer to Jesse's apartment.

Light touched her hand, gently pulling it away. Pulling the girl closer to him, he turned her chin to face him. "Is there anyway we can meet again, dear Princess?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

She blinked, her blush darkening slightly. Casting her eyes to gaze at his shoulder, she gently shook her head, "I-I don't think so...."

He tilted her chin so her eyes looked at him. Pulling her close to his chest, the stranger pressed his lips to hers.

Alyssa's eyes widened slightly, her blush darkening. She blinked before her eyes slid shut, pressing her lips gently in return to Light's.

Light smirked. His grip against her became less soft and tighter, as she was pulled closer into his strange warmth. Running his hand through her damp hair, he tugged on the ends slightly.

A shock of surprise came from the girl, causing her mouth to open. However, before the stranger could press forward, a loud 'thud' of the plastic hitting the water covered cement, causing Alyssa to jerk away slightly.

Alyssa quickly covered her mouth, turning toward the noise.

Light pulled away from her slightly. His eyes still held that strange, cool stare. He looked towards the intruder. "One of your friends?" The man asked.

Alyssa nodded a bit, finding the pavement much more interesting at the current moment.

"Well, I suppose I should leave then." He tilted her chin up, so her eyes would look at him once more.

"Get your hands off her." A deep voice hissed.

"Thank you for helping me." Alyssa whispered, moving her hand from her mouth, pulling back slightly and removing Light's coat, holding it back toward him, "And thank you for letting me use your coat."

Light placed his hand gently on the girl's soft hand. "Keep it." He said simply. Stepping back from Alyssa, the stranger turned towards her friend. A smirk slowly formed upon his lips as he met the furious, burning sapphire and emerald eyes of the dark haired boy. Passing the intruder, Light's shoulder slowly brushed against his as the stranger disappeared into the rain.

* * *

**Author's note: Just a simple one-shot with Light and two of my own characters. The idea came up from a random pairing generator. Alyssa is actually my friend's character, so she gets the credit for her. Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Bjjoke**


End file.
